Little Empress
by arco iris
Summary: MY first post. um...its a sorta japanese version of mulan but will be different, its only the first bit, it hasnt got up to the ACTUAL bit, and there are no dragons and stuf, shes like this pretty girl but she hates her predicted future so she runs away s


Little Empress Samurai

Chapter One

The pale pink cherry blossoms fell in a delicate sway of dancing swirls; an explosion of fireworks, gently falling gracefully. Each blossom was so pure and beautiful, a part of an unforgettable scenic memory, littering the ground in such a way that the path turned in to a little pink stream. Each flower was scattered itself to form patterns on the path. It was like watching a spectacular nature dance. The sun had just risen, setting the scene, leaving a beautiful orange glow over the horizon. The sky was scarred with little cirrocumulus ripple clouds. It was like the ripples on the beach, floating slowly across the sky in a graceful manner. There was a slight breeze, tossing the flowers to a side, making the climax of the dance; a violent storm. Then there was no wind. Everything settled and it was like an exquisite autumn garden.

On one side of the path was a straight line of small cherry blossom trees, bare from the loss of their flowers this morning. Each branch was stark to the end of each twig. The tree's shadows were morphed to long haunting figures; each resembling something terrifying. Behind the trees was a thick, grey wall of bluestone. A rusty, steel gate towered above a beautiful regal red temple with golden trimmings. No windows in sight. But an abundance of nature surrounded the temple. Little red-breasted birds chirped in tune to each other. A young monk was outside the little gold door meditating in a calming way.

The other side was a lot more desirable. The ground was an abundance of crisp lawn grass. The grass was a vivid green and had a nice "fresh" smell. There flowers dotting the plane every so often. Only slightly off the pink path was a colossal oak tree, five hundred years old at least. The leaves were brown and crisp, floating off the trees one by one. The trunk was twisted, revealing marvelous pictures of nature. Its long and thick branches twisted to one side, to cover a cold stone seat. The stone had flecks of crystal glistening in the orange glow, like stars twinkling in the visible light. The seat was a little crooked perhaps, but it looked inviting.

A young girl, about the age of fourteen was gliding down the path at the early hour. She was wearing a stunning pale pink kimono decorated with embroidered peach blossoms and birds. The ground length kimono swayed in rhythm to her steps, sweeping the pink flowers at the same time. She was twirling her weathered yellow parasol. There was a little rip in the delicate paper, which was held up by a shiny bamboo handle. Her hair was long, reaching her waist, straight and silky black that was tinged light brown from the sun. It was swaying in rhythm with the rest of her body, each strand keeping in place. A small pink flower was pinned on the side of her straight part. Her face was like one of a porcelain doll, with delicate green eyes, like the colour of an emerald, glistened, catching every little ounce of light that bore long, flattering lashes, and fine silky eyebrows, like ones of Japanese calligraphy. A button nose was sitting timidly in the middle, like a little rose bud placed in the most perfect spot. Her white face brought out full peach lips. Her arms tinkled, like a set of ringing chimes, with colourful gold and silver bangles.

Everything about her seemed perfect, except that feeling that surrounds her. Her aura seemed damaged or something, but there was definitely something about her. You really can't put your finger on it, like she seems…lost…or maybe alone…definitely unhappy. Something about her, like a restraint, a goal she can't possibly achieve. A star she can't possibly reach, a note she can't sing, or a test she can't pass. It made her companions and family feel uneasy, like one word could shatter and break her; as if she would disappear.

She took a seat on the stone and laid her parasol gently next to her. She was dreaming. She was quite the dreamer, as her dreams were the only happy place to be. Her eyes were twinkling, like she was in her own world, a blissful place. Reality couldn't stop her passion. Her dream was "unachievable". Unlike a Cinderella story, she would have to work hard, extremely hard for her dream. There was no fairy godmother to help her. She would have to earn her happiness by herself. She would have to leave everything behind, everything she had ever known, lose her identity, her mother's love and her good name.

The sun was now in full swing, blinding everything in its way. The bright rays pierced through the floating ripples. A lone shadow started to stride down the path in strong swift movements. He was a rather old looking man, going grey in places, wearing a blue-grey Makoa cloth suit. His face was bearing a stern expression, with a bit of a frown in his eyebrows. He stopped walking when he got to the girl, and bowed. She ignored him, in a very stubborn way, folding her arms together, creasing the glamorous kimono and leaving a crease in her otherwise perfect skinned forehead. She bore a little tinge of a frown on her lips; like she was pushing for a fight. The man eased up a little, shrugging of his tense shoulders and relaxing his face as he sighed. Why was it so difficult with his daughter?

"So, it's a lovely day…isn't it Yuki?" was his hopeless try to start conversation.

"Not lovely to give me a chance father…" Yuki's voice was gentle with a hint of frustration, she looked churlish.

"Yuki…enough!" he said in a strict voice, revealing his stern expression again. He's eyes were sorrowful. Why? Why my daughter, a beautiful girl and perfect wife material? Why the most beautiful girl in the land? Why does she want to be a samurai? She had the world at her feet already, how could she possibly want more?

There was a long silence as Naru sat down beside his daughter. Only the rustling of grass could be heard. He couldn't hug her; it was like there was a human force field of hate surrounding her, like she would rather be any where but where she was now. There was no reasoning with her; she would always get her way. She showed her full emotions now; a deep frown creased her eyebrows and eyes welling up with tears. Why? Why couldn't people see that she was going to escape love for as long as possible? How could he not understand? How could they not feel pity for her set future of marriage? She wanted so much more out of life. She COULD have so much more out of life. In a pulsating moment her father spoke.

"Why, Yuki? Why?" he questioned, sighing at the same time.

"Father, I do not belong to the world of cooking and bearing children, my future doesn't appeal to me, I am not fit for loving a man I could never love…" She cried, a tear of crystal stained her face.

"You are the most eligible maiden in Makata, what are you talking about? Five rich families are fighting for your beauty; including the emperors son, Hiro, Isn't that enough Yuki? The whole world wants you…"

"That's my point father." She interrupted. "It's not enough for me, I know I can achieve so much more! I don't know the whole world, I don't know these five rich families, but I know my future, and I don't like it!" She protested.

"Yuki, don't you raise your voice with me…" he said harshly.

With that she ran, like a lightning bolt she dashed.

"YUKI! YUKI! DON'T LEAVE!" her father yelled till he was out of breath.

He couldn't keep up, he fell in exhaustion. His face was miserable, rare tears of sadness welled up in his wrinkly eyes, the grey of his eyes were burning, burning with the sting of salty tears. His heart felt crushed, even though he knew Yuki loved him. She was a loyal daughter, but she had a determined mind. Her dream would be fulfilled, Naru knew it, his daughter was too determined to let anything to stand in her way. Yuki, the female samurai was going to be born. He stood on the hill and let the sun blind him, he knew that this was destiny; nothing was going to change that.

Chapter Two

She paced, she ran down the cherry blossom path, swerving off course into the thick forest, she ran, the only thing she could do to escape. Tears of anger and sadness bursted from her eyes into little streams, blemishing her beautiful face. Her heart was racing, maybe her dream was meant to be fulfilled. The trees were tall and thick and dark. The ground was damp and her silk shoes were soiled and her once beautiful kimono was stained brown as well. There was a light shower, dampening her hair, leaving it in rats' tails. She suddenly halted. She stood in the front of the thick roots of an old oak tree. She was lost. She hadn't a chance to find where she was, without navigating knowledge whatsoever. She silently wept again as she fell at the base of the tree.

She sat for a while at mossy patch at the foot of the tree. The rain didn't stop. It was a nice refreshing shower though. She had made a few plans after her emotions were neutral again. She took out her grandma's treasured hair pin that she kept in her pocket. When her grandma passed away, it was her wish on her deathbed for Yuki to have it. It was solid gold with little pastel flowers in yellow, blue, pink and purple that curved into a fan. She kept crying, her eyes red with exhaustion. She started to take off her bangles one by one. She would miss them; they resembled her past, her beautiful and safe past. She got to the last bangle, the bangle that lead to her decision. It was a thin gold bangle the thickness of a strand of spaghettini with emerald stones studded along the way. She still remembered the night that she received it…

She stood at the amber wood doors of the palace, nervous and jittering. It was a colossal building in a regal red with gold décor. She walked up the million steps slowly, as if she was afraid to see who laid inside, even though she knew it was the emperor.

She was only twelve at the time and she was already the most beautiful in the land. The Emperor had invited their family for dinner because he wanted to meet Yuki and had a great interest in her to marry his son Hiro, who was fourteen. She was her most glamorous that night, wearing a striking red kimono with gold lining. Yuki's hair was arranged in a large knot that was pinned together with little cloth flowers of every colour in the rainbow. She was only short then but already had stunning features like her long, luscious hair and doll face.

The guards, who were giant, dark and tough opened the door for them and they were lead up the marble hallway. The walls bore large portraits of old emperors and large porcelain vases were placed every metre from the door. There was a long red hall runner that lead up to the formal room. They got to the end of the hallway and Mali, Yuki's mother was so nervous, she checked Yuki's hair every second. Mali was sometimes like Yuki's evil. Yuki loathed Mali sometimes, her matchmaking ways and her greed for social prominence. Mali herself was a beautiful woman, but had only heart for the socially and financially commendable.

They entered the hall and greeted the emperor and his family. The emperor seemed generous but a bit scary for the young Yuki. He towered above her, questioning her all through dinner. They ate in a formal room, eating delicacies like blowfish. Afterwards they gave Yuki and Hiro, the emperor's son, a chance to 'meet' each other. It was there that Yuki received the bangle.

"Its tough isn't it?"

Their eyes connected. For the first time in her life she felt like she knew that someone else experienced her unhappiness.

"WH…what do you mean…" She said, turning away.

"Well, you know, meeting boys and having to pretend to like them, to protect 'family honour' and keep beauty in your family."

"But…I never…have I never thought that…" she mumbled in an almost embarrassed manner.

"I can sense your sorrow Yuki, don't try and hide it." His eyes were low with seriousness. "You may not believe it, but I can see through your physical beauty Yuki, your heart is lonely at only twelve, imagine how you feel when you're older, you know I'm right…"

"Yes your honour." Yuki bowed in politeness.

He laughed a generous laugh.

"Your grace will not fool me, you know that. I have eyes and I can see you are unhappy. We are to be friends, good friends and remember me by this…remember my wisdom and my advice" He handed her the bangle. "Remember my words when you wear this, you have another place in life than the 'almost' certain future you have."

With that he left her, and her heart immediately filled with content.

The rain had not stopped at all after Yuki's walk down memory lane. She was completely drenched, but she was smiling at the sweet and innocent memory of her past. She was about to lay the last bangle in the hole she had dug for her jewellery. She fingered it once more, maybe she could keep just one…

"And why are you doing that?" a sudden voice came from behind the tree.

Yuki panicked. No! Not father, please not father. She was already this far, she couldn't lose it all, no. She pressed her back against the tree in fear. Her eyes widened in horror of the possibilities of the identity of the voice. The voice was too young, she thought. It couldn't be father. She let out a sigh of relief, but still standing her ground. She tilted her head to examine the person now in clear view. No, it couldn't be. It was the emperor's son, Hiro.

"Hiro?" She said, surprised. She relaxed and wiped the sweat of her forehead. Hiro was a lot more mature looking than she had remembered; with light brown hair teased neatly into a short mohawk. His blue eyes were still the same, with the gentle softness that weakened him. He had grown a lot taller and maybe he looked stronger, Yuki wasn't sure.

"Well, you've surely changed!" He laughed.

Yuki remembered in vain her rat tails' hair and the dirty kimono.

"And you haven't?" She teased.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Doing what?"

"You know."

"Oh um…well I couldn't possibly weigh myself down…I wasn't thinking of leaving the bangle, honest." She lied.

Hiro laughed again which made Yuki feel uncomfortable.

"I was more concerned about that, it looks valuable." He pointed at her grandma's hair pin.

"Yeah, it's like a family heirloom I guess. But it's really heavy…"

The rain stopped and the sun streamed through the leaves again.

"So, what's a young lady like you doing in the forest eh?"

"Oh, well, hmmm, I can't really trust you…" Yuki replied, with all honesty.

"Why? I know what you're up to; you're running away from home and starting a new life, but what and where? Don't you remember who gave you that golden advice?"

"Well, I thought about my future since your advice and I thought of the perfect escape plan…I did ask father first but he said it was insane…"

"Well? What is it?"

"I'm leaving to become a samurai."

"What! A samurai? Your father is right, you are insane…"

"No, he didn't say I was insane, he said IT was insane…"

"And you really are planning to go through with it, with no skills at all?"

"Well…yes"

"You are mad Yuki, you're a girl! When you do get caught, you will be killed! That's not the only risk, what about your stature, your nothing like a boy."

"Are you saying girls are unworthy?"

"Well…I guess I am."

There was a silence between them for a moment, a comforting silence that let them both think for a while.

"So why are you here Hiro?" Yuki questioned, to stop him from pressuring her.

"Well...it's quite embarrassing really…"

"Why?"

His cheeks tinged with a healthy pink blush.

"Well?" Yuki said, pressuring on.

"Dad…Father…um…the emperor…well you see…"  
"I see very clearly but that won't help me read you mind." Yuki laughed heartily.

"He told me to come and propose to you" Hiro blurted in a disgruntled snort.

Yuki couldn't stop laughing, she was shaking and trembling in a manic fit, maybe she was hallucinating, as if HIRO would obey orders from his father.

"Maybe your future was way worse than mine"

After she had settled and Hiro had gone a nice deep shade of pink all over, Yuki questioned further.

"As if YOU would obey your father Hiro…"

"He said I would be beheaded if I didn't ask…a dead man, a corpse, a ghost, whatever!" Hiro explained letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"Well there is no point in asking, you know that."

Hiro's face suddenly brightened. A wide smile spread across his face in a crescent moon.

"I have the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"Well what is it?" Yuki asked.

"Ok, well, it really is a great idea, anyway, oh yeah, why don't I give you, this REALLY is the best idea I've ever had, oh, um, where was I up to? Oh yes, well why don't I give you.."

"Why don't you just give me your idea Hiro?" laughed Yuki.


End file.
